Attack
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Olivia is aatacked in her apartment.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: How about the season premiere people! I know I loved it!

A/N: This story is based kind of on what I have heard is coming up in the season and part on my imagination, LOL.

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any of its characters.

ATTACK!

Olivia walked into her apartment and threw her keys to the countertop. She took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

The man jumped out from behind the couch and wrapped an arm tightly around her neck, choking her.

Olivia tried to pull at the man's arm to loosen his grip but she couldn't. She clenched her fists together and pumped it back into the man's stomach.

He stumbled backwards and then took a deep breath. He came back at her and grabbed at her throat and face pushing her back onto the couch.

Olivia tried clawing back at the man's face but with one hand he had pulled both of hers down and held her wrists. She kicked up and she hit him right in the genitals.

He fell back and yelped in pain like a dog. He came back at her after he composed himself but Olivia punched him in the stomach again. He grabbed her by the throat again and lifted her.

Olivia punched at him again with all her strength and he fell back hard. She fell to floor and heard her arm snap in an instant.

The man got up and ran out of the apartment before him or Olivia could get another shot in.

_Ring_

"Stabler," Elliot said in a groggy tone.

"Elliot, Olivia was attacked at her apartment tonight," Don said in almost a panic.

"What?" He exclaimed back.

"She is ok. She beat the guy up we think more than he got to her. He ran off before we could catch him though," Don sighed.

"I'll be right there," he said taking the covers off and getting up out of bed.

"No! I don't want him here!" Olivia said in the background.

Elliot shook his head definitely and ended the call.

He got dressed and then Kathy looked up at him. "What happened? What's wrong Elliot?"

Elliot took in a deep breath. "Liv was attacked at her apartment. I need to go make sure she is ok." He put on his jacket and walked out the door.

Apartment of Olivia Benson…

Elliot rushed up to Olivia who was sitting on the back of the Ambulance.

"I'm fine!" She shouted at the EMT pushing him away.

"Olivia," Elliot said coming up to her and holding her face in her hands.

"I'm fine El. Go home. Please, I don't want you here, I don't need you here," she pleaded with him pulling away.

Dean Porter ran up to them. "Hey Olivia. What happened? Are you ok?" He said taking her face in his hands.

Olivia smiled. "I'm fine Dean, really."

Dean smiled back and kissed her forehead.

Olivia winced but then looked up at Elliot again. "Elliot, go home!"

"I got this Detective. Go home to your wife and kids, it's ok," Dean smiled at Elliot patting him on the shoulder.

Elliot pulled back and then looked at Olivia. "You call me if you need anything."

Olivia scowled at him. "I won't, now go!"

Elliot walked back to his car with his head down. He turned back once more and saw Olivia and Dean kissing. He opened his car door and got in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I should probably say right now that I am not even sure of the pairings that will be throughout this story. I am going chapter by chapter on this one people. You should know by now if you are an avid reader of my works that I like to take you for a ride.

Olivia rushed out of Don's office slamming the door back as she ran out.

Elliot got up and was about to go after her when Don stepped out.

Don shook his head. "Let her go Elliot. I just told her that she needs some time off and she didn't like that idea very much so she is just frustrated."

Elliot looked at Don for a minute and then finally spoke. "She didn't want me there, Don. She wanted to be with him and I don't understand why. Where did he come from? How did he become so important?"

"Remember Elliot, we still don't know what went on while she was on Special Assignment," Don pointed out.

UP IN THE CRIB…

Olivia collapsed on one of the beds and began to cry. She didn't know how to deal with this.

_Flashback…_

_Dean looked at her with a smile. "I like you a lot Olivia…"_

_"I like you too Dean," she said putting her hands around his neck._

_"But we work together," he said softly as he looked deep into her brown eyes._

_"When we catch these sons of bitches we won't work together anymore. You will be an FBI Agent and I will just be another member of the NYPD," she smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I like you __**a lot**__ Dean."_

_Dean kissed her back softly. He let her tongue slip through his lips. He put one hand on her hip and the other to the back of her head running his fingers through her flowing hair._

_Olivia began to unbutton the front of his shirt.__ She pulled his tie loose and then took it up over his neck._

_He peeled his shirt off over his shoulders and then put his hands right back on her. He raised his hands up her sides from underneath her shirt raising it up over her head. He then kissed her neck and the bare part of her chest. He reached his hands around her back and unclipped her bra._

_She let it fall to the floor and let him kissed down to her bare breasts. She moaned in pleasure as his hands moved over her breasts__…_

"Olivia," a voice said from behind her.

Olivia snapped to attention and looked back. She smiled at Dean in the doorway. "Hey Dean."

Dean hugged her close. "Come back to my place for a little until we find the guy who did this, ok."

Olivia and Dean walked downstairs and out the door.

Elliot watched them and sneered at the thought of them being together while she was away from the unit. He knew that they were not together and that she had to have her own life. He knew that he had obligations to Kathy now that she was pregnant again. What he didn't know is why he seemed so jealous all of a sudden since he knew that nothing good could ever come from him liking her in that way.


End file.
